


A Funny Thing Happened...

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	A Funny Thing Happened...

"He doesn't look good.  What happened?"

Napoleon was concerned about his partner, and so was the doctor who faced him.

"I'm not certain, but it seems to be a case of *$^@&#"

A quick karate chop and the man went down.  Napoleon released Illya from the restraints and slapped his cheek.

"Wake up!"

The Russian came to with a wince before realizing it was Napoleon.

"Who is that?" He looked at the man on the floor.

"Fake doctor, he spoke fluent gibberish."

"..."

"That is to say he's a quack."

"A quack?"

"Yes, not real. A quack."

"Well, isn't that just ducky."


End file.
